An alternating current (AC) induction motor is a particular type of electric motor that uses induced current flow to cause portions of the motor's rotor to become magnetized during operation of the motor. The induced current flows through conductor bars that are parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor and surround the perimeter of the rotor core.
Known methods of manufacturing induction motor rotors are time consuming and relatively expensive. One common practice is to assemble pre-manufactured conductor bars and shorting rings onto the laminate stack and braze the assembly together. This method is time consuming. Another known method is to die cast the shorting rings and conductor bars together in a mold around the rotor stack. With certain materials, such as copper, die casting is difficult to carry out while maintaining the integrity of the cast components, as copper tends to react with the surfaces of the die. The different volumes of the conductor bars relative to end ring portions may also lead to porosity.